


My Sweet Prince

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Drabble, M/M, Ramsay eats Reek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reek era de Ramsay y Ramsay era de Reek. Ambos se pertenecían, ambos se compartían, ambos se tenían.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Estáis advertidos, este fic contiene puro y sabroso canibalismo.

    _Te amo, te amo tanto que podría comerte. Si, si lo hiciera estarías siempre conmigo, nadie intentaría separarnos. Estarías a mi lado para siempre._

    Ramsay quería a Reek, era lo que más quería y haría cualquier cosa por tenerlo a su lado, por siempre y para siempre. Reek quería servir y obedecer, eso era más que suficiente. Reek era de Ramsay y Ramsay era de Reek, uno existía por el otro; estar conectados, jamás estar separados, eso era lo que ambos ambicionaban.

    Las manos de su señoría se tiñeron velozmente de rojo, los inquietos dedos lo estremecían desde el interior. El cuchillo había desgarrado tan rápido que Reek apenas lo había sentido, su propio e impaciente señor separó la piel; Reek no podía ayudarlo, tenía sus manos ocupadas sosteniendo sus intestinos.

    Lord Ramsay se dio pasó al estómago, relamió sus labios y un hilillo de saliva colgó entre su mentón. El sabor de su mascota era tan delicioso, estaba probando la gratitud, la lealtad y el amor que le correspondía: dulce, superaba la dulzura de la miel. No lograba… no, no deseaba detenerse, tenerlo tan cerca, tembloroso y jadeante, lo excitaba a tal proporción. _Reek, Reek, Reek;_ Reek, él le había dado ese nombre, ese nombre tan especial; Reek era su mejor amigo, su mascota favorita, siempre tan útil y dócil. _Reek, eres mío._ Le pertenecía, el más que nadie se lo merecía, debía tenerlo por completo, absorberlo, comerlo.

    _Reek_. Lord Ramsay Bolton le compartió el banquete, había acabado con su estómago y rebuscó uno de sus riñones. Ramsay lo besó, con saliva, sangre y carne. Estar consciente de que su amo estaba siendo amable con él, le resultaba agradable. Su gusto era tan placentero, Reek nunca había degustado algo tan rico. Masticó despacio, disfrutando de cada pedazo, y aun con la lengua de su señor dentro de su boca, pudo también darle un par de mordiscos a esta.

    _Por favor, siga, mi Lord. Por favor, cómame._ Para Reek no había nada mejor que aquello, estar sirviéndole de tal modo a su señor, era satisfactorio, embriagador. Ni el vino, ni el vino tinto más fuerte, ni todo el vino que un hombre pudiera beber, ninguna cosa se comparaba al regodeo de sentir a su amo rasgando sus órganos… nada ni nadie igualaría esa demostración de amor.

    _Tú me perteneces, has nacido para mí, desde el primer día estuviste destinado a ser mío. No lo olvides, haré que lo recuerdes, jamás podrás olvidarlo. Sere tuyo para siempre, en la eternidad serás mío._


End file.
